1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to signal transmitting or receiving circuit and method, and more particularly, to signal transmitting or receiving circuit and method for processing signals conforming to different wireless transmission standards by using single signal transceiving circuit.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Traditionally, signals conforming to different wireless transmission standards are processed by different signal transceiving circuits. For example, one signal transceiving circuit is used to process signals conforming to WiFi standard and another signal transceiving circuit is used to process signals conforming to Bluetooth standard. However, processing signals conforming to different standards with different signal transceiving circuits not only uses larger circuit area but also consumes more electrical energy. Furthermore, with the trend of electronics miniaturization, shrinking space between these signal transceiving circuits results in heavier signal interference.